Demons and Angels
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Sequel to Survive and Stay Alive: Kim has come to realize she's in love with Shego. How will her 'HUSBAND' Ron take to this news? And what will GJ say? But the biggest mystery... What is Kim? She's kept this secret for 5 yr. rest of summary inside
1. Nip

A/N: Story have been fixed and edited by penguinlord0029

Author: Nekoyasha12

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: M is my rating for combat violence (bloody) and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females (very detailed). This also covers harsh language (very harsh). If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: Kim has come to realize she's in love with Shego. How will her 'HUSBOND' Ron take to this news? And what will GJ say? But the biggest mystery... What is Kim? She's been hiding this secret from everyone, ever Ron for five years. So, when she's finally opens up to Shego and shows her what she truly is will Shego still accept her or will she turn away form her long time love?

A/N: Sorry for the long amount of time I like, died. *sweat drop* I got caught up in school and life events. Deeply sorry everyone. But here's an update! :D Theen Ku's penguinlord0029!! You're a great beta!! X3

Nip

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon as birds outside began chirping away.

A pale green hued women lie in a bed with light violet sheets.

The women slightly groaned as she lifted her head ever so slowly but then halted all movement. She looked down and saw… Her!

A redhead that looked to be maybe five max eight years younger then to pale women and was wrapped in the arms of the thief. And it seemed the redhead equally embraced the former villain.

The petite heroin seemed to feel the green skinned women's gaze on her and she shifted somewhat, smiled and moaned as she buried her face into the nook of her raven haired female's neck.

"Shego…"

Shego slightly flinched at the way the redhead called her name. It was peaceful and loving. Like she was longing for the green thief. Shego decided to respond.

Shego leaned in and rested her forehead on the side of the petite redhead and whispered to her.

"I-I'm here princess. I'll… I'll never leave you." Shego was still unsure if this was all real or if GJ was just torturing her again. If she was just dreaming or, if she truly was dead. "Kimmie…? Please, let yourself be real? Please let this not be a dream?" Shego's eyes where started to water when Kim's eyes fluttered open to see tears streaming down Shego beautiful face.

Kim turned and faced the green women.

"Shego? What's wrong? Why the tears all of a sudden?"

Shego hung her head as she tried to speak but it came out as pants of breath because of how heave she was crying now.

"K-Kim-Kimmie, p-p-please? I'm-I'm I d-dead? Is this e-e-even r-real?"

Kim's eyes shun with sadness.

'Look what I have done to her. Oh Shego, how can I make you the women you once were?' Kim mused.

Kim leaned in and hugged the crying thief, whispering to her in her ear. "Shh! There, there Sheegsy. You're alright. I'm real. You're still alive. I made sure of that-"

Before Kim could finished Shego's eyes burst wide and she pulled away from Kim to stare in her eyes.

"You… You rescued me? But-But how?"

"Well… I read your letter and I-"

"Wait! You read the letter? After I begged you to wait till-"

"If I had waited you'd be dead right now damn it!" Kim burst out causing Shego to stumble back a bit out of the bed from the roar like growl Kim and made.

Shego looked at Kim with wide, perplexed and stunned eyes yet all in all they seemed to be more pained then anything.

Kim noticed this and seemed to get a bit more upset. She stepped out of her bed and started towards Shego. Shego though was backing up from the redhead quickly approaching.

"Do you have any fucking idea what I was feeling when I found out you where going to die!? Do you have any fucking clue the terror I was feeling!? And pain and fear gripping my heart!? I was completely horrified Shego! Right there and then I realized…" Kim trailed off as Shego's eyes seemed to beg her to continue. Kim was three feet from Shego who was now backed into the wall. "I need you Shego. I've been a fucked up bitch all these years and… I was afraid. I was afraid to let go of the past and afraid of what others would think and say. But the truth is…" Shego's eyes where the side of dinner plates as her begged Kim on go on. Kim shifted a bit under the anxious green woman's gaze. "I'm fucking madly in love with you Shego. I've been a fool and an idiot all this time. I was to focused on-" But Kim couldn't finished her apology rant as her lips where sealed shut but soft pale green ones.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist as Kim enclosed her arms around Shego neck, pulling her in closer.

Kim let out a moan of pleasure that Shego definitely noticed.

The kiss was passionate and full of longing and desire.

Kim then chose to deepen the lovely embrace.

The small redhead trailed her tongue on Shego's lower lip as a tiny whimper escaped her.

Shego did notice the new sound by chose to pay it no mind. She opened her mouth, welcoming Kim's tongue.

There passionate kiss heated up into a lustful embrace. Soon they both are lying in the bed, Kim on top.

Kim trails her hand to Shego's thigh and began to caress the crease of her thigh and her womanhood.

Shego moaned from the feel of Kim's hand on her skin.

Kim had striped Shego of her warn out cloths and put her in some of her own. Kim chose to leave Shego pantless for she thought the now not so pale thief would find it more comfortable. Kim couldn't have been more right.

Shego's underwear began to quickly soak up.

Kim felt this and slid her hand from the crease of Shego thigh to her covered sex that was now wet.

Shego moaned louder from Kim's touch on her claim.

Kim trailed her tongue down to the left side of Shego neck.

"Oh Kimmie… Oh Kimmie…! Ohh- Ow!"

Kim reared away from hearing Shego cry of pain.

Shego grabbed the spot where the redhead's mouth had been. Her fingers instantly became wet.

Shego's eyes widened as she pulled her hand before her eyes and took in the sight of crimson liquid.

Blood. Her blood.

Shego whipped her head up to look at Kim. A small trail of crimson liquid trailed from the corner of her lips.

Kim saw Shego's widened wider with fear at her. She licked her lower lip and tasted something sweet and creamy.

Kim placed her pointer and middle finger tips on her mouth then looked at them. It was blood. Shego blood she realized.

Kim's sorrow filled eyes captured Kim's frightened orbs.

"Shego… I'm… I didn't mean to, I-"

"What are you?"

The question was not was slammed Kim's heart, but the way Shego had asked. She sounded so terrified and at the same time demanding, like she was ordering a lower life form then herself.

Kim was silent, unsure what to say.

'I… I can't tell her… She-She'd never understand…'

_You have to tell her_

"I can't! She's-she'd hate me…'

_She'll understand if you tell her the WHOLE story._

'I can't! She'll see me as a monster!'

Kim gripped the sides of her head.

"Tell me what the fuck you are!?" Shego ordered yelling at Kim with what sounded like anger.

Kim squeezed her side.

_Tell her!_

"Tell me!"

"I can't!" Kim roared, eyes tearing as she turned and bolted out the room.

Shego sat there eyes becoming sad.

Kim, her Kimmie sounded so pain. So torn, hurt when she answered. She was even crying like she was afraid to tell the truth.

"Princess, what's happened to you…"


	2. Truth

Truth

Kim in the fetal position rocked back and forth in her hiding spot with her own house she had build.

"_Why didn't you fucking tell her!?"_

"She'll hate me… I know she will…" the petite redhead whimpered in sadness.

"_Huh! Some Possible. More like IMPOSSIBLE!" _

"Kim slapped her hands against the sides of her head as if in great pain. "I can't! I can't tell her!" Kim the calmed into a whisper of regret. "I tried to hate her for so long and look where it landed her. Death row! But… Deep down I loved her. I truly loved her. I still love her." Kim mildly yelled so not to give away her hiding spot.

"_They why don't you just fucking tell her so she wont be left in the dark any longer! The sooner you tell her the safer she'll fucking be to live on!"_

Kim shot her eyes wide at the statement. Was it true? Was she really putting Shego in danger keeping her true self and secret. It's never put Ron in danger. But then again, Ron was never a wanted criminal on death row that escaped.

But still, how could her secret put her Shego in any danger?

"_I know what you're thinking. How is it possible the burden you carry can put anyone's life at risk."_

"My secret has never harmed Ron-" Kim was cut off.

"_And it never will. But Shego it another story."_

"But, How-" yet again the redhead was cut short from her words.

"_Because you want her, yet can't have her. There will be conflict with humans and other creatures that will either not approve and will see it as beyond understanding. Blood will be shed Kim. So to prevent future troubles with Shego you must tell her everything."_

Kim had finally stopped crying and her gaze was fixing on a green and black cat suit.

It was the cat suit Darken had made her wear when he had taken control of her mind that one time. Kim had kept the suit not fully understanding why. But now she did. She understood perfectly.

The redhead's deep forest pools darkened into an even deeper shade of green until it was like a midnight green.

"_Go Kim Possible. Go an alert your mate of the danger. So that you both may face it together."_

Kim opened the door that lead into a dark room. Then she opened another door that was hidden and placed under and stairs.

Kim took a few sniffs to inspect the house.

'She's still here. And she anxious. I can't blame her. And she's still bleeding…?' As Kim continued to think she began up the stairs and before she knew it she was in front of her bedroom door where she had last left Shego.

"Well, here goes," whispered the hero as she turned the door know and opened the door. The sight the welcomed her was not something she wished.

Shego lie sideways on her left side facing away from Kim, not moving as head lie in a small pool of her own blood.

Kim stared fearful eyed at her love. "Shego…? Shego!" Kim ran beside her and knelt down by her face.

Kim knees ears could just barely pick up and faint rasps of breath coming from the pale green thief.

Shego? Okay, okay. Calm down Kim. You can't help her if you're like this. Think!" Kim thought for a moment on what to do.

Her eyes widened with fright as she came to a conclusion.

"No, anything but… I can't… I…" Kim looked back at Shego and noticed her was a paler white then green.

Kim squeezed her eyes closed in distress and fear. "Forgive me Shego."

Kim lifted Shego and tilted her head to the side to make visible where she had bitten her.

This time, with a small amount of hesitation Kim leaned in and bit down on Shego's neck once again. Shego have a slight flinch but did nothing else.

Tears welled up in Kim's eyes knowing if Shego didn't choose to hate her forever she would most likely kill her.

New Day

Shego's eyes fluttered as she began to join the world of the living. To her utmost surprise of course.

She looked around and saw at the foot of the bed she was lying in sat Kim.

Shego decided to not bring back up the discussion from last night. Or so she thought last night.

"Kimmie?" Shego called to the redhead. It was then she realized her throat was parched. She had never felt so thirsty in her entire live.

"Kimmie, may I please have something to drink?"

Kim flinched back into reality. It seemed to she off in another world from a moment.

The hero turned to look at the thief and wondered who was the true thief here now?

Shego noticed the look of grief in the redhead's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"Princess, what is it?" Shego begged to know. She was tired of being left in the dark now that she was part of her Princesses life. And honestly, she wanted a damn good explanation as to how and why Kim bit her last night.

"Shego… It's been a week you've been out." Kim finally spoke. Her voice full of pain.

"Oh! So that's why I'm so thirsty. Okay, that's all set and good, but what about you Kimmie? What's happened to you?" Shego was worried indeed. Kim could tell from the way the pale woman spoke.

Kim clenched her fists tight that were placed on the top of her thighs and grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Kimm-"

"Shego? What if I told you I wasn't human?"

The question caught Shego off guard. Her eyes grew bigger with fear then softened with understanding. Shego then spoke back in Kim in a soft and gentle voice.

"I'd still love you princess. No matter what you were."

Kim flinched at the unexpected answer. She figured Shego would freak out and try and demand all sorts of questions, but she wasn't even asking one.

"Even if I was a monster?" Kim trembled out the word 'monster' for she knew that's what everyone say her as and she feared Shego would too.

"You kidding? I've always say you as a little monster no matter what you look like." Shego eyes softened more deeply as she spoke gingerly. "But you'll always be my little monster. And not matter what I think you'll always remain adorably cute."

Kim turned around to see Shego smiling at her, but Kim still held the dreadful expression.

"Would you hate my Shego, if you were what I was?"

Shego looked confused at Kim for a few moments. Not understanding what she was saying. Then she understood.

"I'd need to know what you are first."

Kim whipped back around to stare at Kim with wide, stunned eyes.

Did that mean, Shego would become what she was? Did that mean she wouldn't be mad? So mad she'd hate her. Or even so ragged she's try and kill her for what she had done.

Thinking back to it Kim's face dropped again. It was her fault to what had happened. And now it's done.

"Hey, Kimmie? Why's the mark where you bit me gone?" Shego asked feeling the left side of her neck for any sign of left over scars but there wasn't even a scar. It was like Kim had never bit her, but Shego knew she had. She remember collapsing on the floor then passing out.

"You where dying… So, I did what I had to too save you."

Shego arched a brow at the statement.

"What exactly _did _you do to me?" Shego tried to sound calm but she knew she accidentally let out a bit of fearful and demanding tone.

Kim braced herself for the rage that was about to maul her down like a rabid animal.

"I did the only think I could. I have faster healing powers then yours. And I can recover from mortal wounds. So…" Kim trailed off hopping, praying she wouldn't have to say it.

And it looked like she didn't need to. Shego understood. "So, you turned me into whatever you are."

Kim swung her head away and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Shego. I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm cursed and I wish it upon no other, yet I was forced to plague you with it now. If I hadn't you would be dead right now. And I… I can't going on living without you anymore Shego…" Kim slowly turned and faced Shego with pitifully mournful eyes and a face full of regret. "I love you Shego. I truly and deeply love you. And I can not longer live without you." Kim turned her head sideways. "But I can understand the rage you must feel towards me now." Kim closed her eyes. "If you wish to hurt me you may. I deserve all the pain you will inflict upon me. It the I deserve for doing to you what I've done." More tears slide down the hero's already river bedded cheeks.

But as Kim was expecting a fist of plasma instead she got the warming embrace of a hug.

"Oh Kimmie. I could never harm you. How could I live with myself knowing what I had done to the love of my life."

"What every you could do it me it will never amount to what I have done to you Shego. Kim wept out.

Shego cupped under Kim's chin, lifted her head to gazed into the newly darkened green eyes. Shego seemed to quickly become lost in them and realizing she didn't want to be found.

"You saved me. No matter how you look at it you saved me Kimmie. If there's one thing I learned all these year it's to value what you truly have. And all these years all I've had to value was my love for you." Shego told her princess in a dreary and sad tone.

"Shego, I-"

"Kimmie. Now that it seems I'm one of you, you must tell me everything you know and what I must do."

"Kim lowered her head, knowing she was going to regret everything she had done and everything she will do.

"Okay." Kim took a deep breath as she readied to being the long explanation.

Shego sat eagerly.

"Well to being where a mix of werewolf and vampire." Kim told her pale green love.

"Do we have a specific name?" asked Shego.

"Yes." Kim's tone then switched to seriousness and stern as she spoke. "We are werepyres."


End file.
